The Journey of a Housewife
by LifeAwakens
Summary: Everyone has dreams, and wishes. There are many wishes and dreams that a wife of an alien hero has held onto. As the years of marriage pass, stress and mixed emotions linger inside the woman's mind. This is a journey of a housewife that has to deal with the multiple losses and seperations of her husband, and how she pulled herself through pain, depression, rage, and regret.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Hello my readers, I am back with another story! I kinda wanted to do a story that wasn't AU, so this idea sorta popped up in my mind. This story will continue throughout each saga of the DBZ anime. I am hoping that this keeps everyone interested. This chapter may be a little short, but I will get more into it, and make the future chapters longer. Well, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

_A Journey of a Housewife_

_Chapter One_

The Reunion; the event that started everything to a certain woman's life. She had no clue that her husband would lose his life at the day he joined the get-together with his childhood friends. If only she could see the future the day she married the full-blooded Saiyan; who held a place in the young girl's dream long ago. Five years of a peaceful, blissful marriage wasn't enough for the small, fragile earthling woman. Had she known about the Dragon Balls, and that they can bring the dead back to life?

She has been told by her husband that some of his friends have been brought back, but it is only that one time; once you are pronounced dead a second time, you can never come back to life ever again. When she found out the love of her life has died trying to save her son, along with the entire planet, tore her world apart. Her heart broke; shattered. How was she going to recover from this? After all, she only got to spend five years with her soul mate.

_Am I supposed to live like this for the rest of my life? What else does God have in store for me? Is this my fate; dying alone? I can't believe that I lost my husband, and it was all because of that stupid reunion! Why did this have to happen to me out of all things? Have I not been pure and good all my life?_

ChiChi has just arrived back in her empty home up in the mountains, after taking the bad news from Goku's friends. She dropped her dad off at the castle on her way home, since she needed some time alone to adjust to Goku's death. Tears filled her eyes, as she stumbled through the front door of the house she made unforgettable memories in. She hugged herself for comfort, as the tears began to creep down her cheeks, and let gloom overtake her. These emotions that filled her mind have never been felt before in her life. Her heart has now broken in two.

"This…can't be…this is just…a terrible nightmare! It all can't be true! I can't believe…I'm all alone." ChiChi whispered to herself.

She brought her hands up to hide her face, and let out more tears. Now that her mate was gone, she didn't know what to do.

"Why did he have to die? I don't understand…! I'll do anything! Just bring him back!" ChiChi cried out, as her fragile frame shook in sorrow.

Not only was her husband long gone, her son was taken away from the descendant of the Great Demon King Piccolo. Her four-year old boy was gone, and in harm. Now terror, fright, and worry flowed through her, intertwining with the sorrow and pain that remained in her broken form. This event that occurred had also turned her life upside down. She couldn't think of anything that could bring happiness back to her.

After hours of bawling, she decided it was time to rest for the day. When she got dressed into her nightly attire and did her nightfall activities, she departed the bathroom, and came across the bed she shared with her husband. Sniffles escaped her, as a salty liquid formed in her eyes. She put her arms around herself as she bit her lip, closed her eyes, and let a couple tears slowly travel down her pale face. She bowed her head, and her raven black hair surrounded her like a curtain.

"Oh Goku…" ChiChi shuddered sadly.

She took a couple steps before she collapsed on the bed in front of her. The woman in her twenties began to cry again, burying her face into a pillow. She took in its scent, and hugged the cushion for dear life. ChiChi recognized that smell; for it smelt just like Goku, and it still lingered inside the pillow. As her eyelids grew heavy from past cries, she fell asleep, and thoughts of Goku loitered in her psyche.

Days went by, and the long black-haired female tried her best to carry on without her boys. While she did her daily dusting, her eyes focused on a long red pole that stood against a shaded corner in the living room. Her feet took control, and led her over to the item. A sad frown appeared on her face as she picked up the slender rod, and observed the object. Chichi let out a depressed sigh, and she carefully put it back down.

When a few weeks went by, ChiChi put her feet onto a little square stool that determined her weight. She watched the red line move to and fro, and eventually stop at a certain mark. ChiChi slightly frowned, knowing her weight has dropped a bit. She has been losing pounds due to the lack of food. She shrugged her shoulders, and left the contraption. After a whole month, she hasn't been so strong about her husband leaving her.

She has been yearning for comfort; wanting someone's support, reassurance. Sure her dad was there to help her at times, but that hasn't helped her much. She needed someone else to help her through this hard time. Besides Goku, she wished Gohan was with her, safe and sound. She had no idea where her son's whereabouts were, so she couldn't go out and bring him home. She sat at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for her child to return to her.

One day, she could've sworn she felt something close to her house, something familiar. That was the day she thought Gohan had come back, but she thought wrong. She was currently worrying about her only son, hoping that Piccolo has kept him in one piece. Piccolo; the thing that almost killed Goku at the last World Martial Arts Tournament. Ever since then, she has been terrified of that beast, not knowing what his next move would be to try to take over the world.

As more months passed, the young delicate woman has been doing her best to recover from Goku's death. When she heard that he was coming back after a year to fight new enemies, she felt little joy return, but was not pleased about the new foes harming the Earth, and yet again splitting Goku and her more apart. _Why does my husband have to fight these powerful opponents? Can't some other man take his place? Is staying home and worrying the only things I can do?_ As the housewife prepared for Goku and the Saiyans' arrival, the only thing she could do was hope for the best.

"Oh…I hope Goku can defeat the Saiyans, and then everything will be back to normal." ChiChi said to herself.

* * *

**This is a bit short, but I'll make the next one longer. I decided not to make another AU this time since I have made a lot of them. So, should I continue? Love you all~! Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! **

**Hello my readers and reviewers! I would like to thank Chiba Bunny, Smile57, xAngelHeart, The Living Grace, Mew57, Alpha Doggie Biscuit, ThePurplePandax, just a reviewer, xXxCookies-N'-CreamxXx, Just a reader, IFallHard, a dbz fan, and Tensa-Zangetsu102 for reviewing! Now, I give you chapter 2! :) **

**I have taken out a scene form DBZ, so I don't own any of it! The episode: 36 (Saiyan Saga)**

**Italics: Are either flashbacks, or thoughts of ChiChi or other characters.**

* * *

_The Journey of a Housewife_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

"_CHICHI!" a high-pitched male scream was heard throughout the Son household._

_ChiChi eyes slightly widened in alarm, and rushed up to the voice. She rushed to the top floor, and made her way into the bathroom she shares with her husband. She came in to find Goku soaked, and his skin appeared to be a little red. Water dripped from his damp, droopy, untamed hair, and ran down his almost nude body that was wrapped in a white cloth around his torso. ChiChi scowled in confusion, and observed her husband thoroughly._

"_Oh my Kami Goku, what did you do?" ChiChi said in a raised voice._

_Goku put on a goofy grin, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, remember when you explained to me how I have to take care of myself better? You mentioned taking a shower since you said I was smelly, so I decided to try it, but I had a little trouble about how it worked. I got into the shower, messed around with the knobs, and tried this 'shower' out. I did enjoy it at first, but then it got really hot! How can everyone handle this heat? Do you use something to protect yourself from it, or do I just have different skin?"_

"_You goof! Have you ever taken a shower before?" ChiChi scoffed, and put her hands on her hips._

_Goku shook his head slowly. "Not that I know of, no."_

_ChiChi sighed, and put her head into her hand in frustration. "Oh Goku, what am I gonna do with you? You need to have better hygiene! You need to stop taking bathes in the lake Goku, because you really stink!"_

_Goku blinked as he puckered his lips, and crossed his arms over his exposed chest. "I do? I really never noticed. Are you sure I smell?" Goku said, and sniffed himself, "I don't smell anything."_

_ChiChi let out a groan, and pointed a finger at him. "Goku, just because you don't smell anything, doesn't mean that everyone around you can't! For right now, I'll draw you a bath outside as I prepare dinner. How does that sound?"_

_A grin appeared on the grown man's face. "Sure, that sounds nice, but isn't it a bit early to be making dinner?"_

_ChiChi shrugged her shoulders. "I like to get things done as soon as possible, and I need time to make enough dishes to feed you big appetite!" ChiChi giggled._

"_It's not my fault I have a big appetite," Goku pouted._

_ChiChi playfully slapped his chest. "Come on, I'll get your bath ready outside. I know you like outdoor baths." ChiChi said with a smile._

"_But what about you?"_

"_Huh?" ChiChi asked in a confused tone._

_Goku sniffed ChiChi. "Don't you need a bath too? You seem a little smelly."_

"_Goku!" ChiChi gasped._

_Goku tilted his head to the side, focusing on his wife. "What? Don't you want to take a bath too?" Goku said, his smile reappearing on his features, "I do want you to join me, it can get a bit lonely outside by myself you know."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Come on Chi! Please? For me?" Goku begged, looking at ChiChi with puppy eyes._

_ChiChi looked away and giggled. "Goku, not now." Chichi chuckled, trying to push away Goku, who was forcing himself closer to her face with his pleading eyes._

"_Please? Pretty please with some cherries?" Goku pleaded._

"_Cherries? You mean with a cherry on top?"_

"_Please Chi?"_

_ChiChi sighed. "Alright, fine, I'll take a bath with you, but you're going to take away a lot of cooking time!"_

"_I don't mind, one night won't kill me. Besides, what's more important than my own wife?" Goku said with gentle smile._

_ChiChi blushed, looking away as she put a small smile on her features. Goku wrapped his arms around ChiChi, and pulled her into an embrace. __**I could get used to this…I'm glad I married Goku…he's so sweet…**_

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

* * *

ChiChi woke up, smiling from the sweet memory. Suddenly she found herself on a white rug, with a damp cloth on her forehead. She sat up in panic, but felt someone's hand on her shoulder, carefully pushing her back down.

"ChiChi honey, don't push yourself, you fainted a while ago! I don't want you collapsing again! I'm sure Goku will get there in time to save the Earth from the Saiyans, and Gohan will be fine with the other fighters."

"What…what happened?"

"You fainted after watching some of the fight of the Saiyans."

"Is my Gohan okay? Where's my husband?" Chichi panicked, hoisting herself off the ground and towards the television where Master Roshi, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong were currently watching the battle. Sadly, her husband wasn't there at the moment, but she noticed her son cowering behind Piccolo. ChiChi's eyes widened in fear, "Why's my baby next to that monster?" ChiChi shrieked in horror.

"Piccolo trained Gohan remember? He's on our side for the time being, so let's hope they can defeat the Saiyans!" Master Roshi stated.

Minutes later, this big buffy Saiyan with no hair was getting closer on the small screen, and suddenly the television lost signal. Everyone panicked, not know what is happening at the scene with the Earth's protectors, and the dastardly Saiyans. ChiChi put her hands together, her fingers overlapping each other, and brought her joined hands up to her chin, closing her eyes, praying to Kami that her son was safe, and was hoping her husband would make it in time to safe their son and the Earth.

_Oh Goku, please make it in time, I know you can save us all. I hope you can save everyone from the Saiyans and return back home with our son safely. Then we can continue living together as a family in our home back up at Mt. Paozu. Goku, if only you knew how much I missed you and Gohan. I'll be waiting here for you after the fight is over. I love you so much…and I hope you win this fight. I just know you'll win this, I have faith in you._

* * *

ChiChi settled herself into a Capsule 192 airship, having nothing but her son and husband on her mind. _Oh I hope my baby's okay; I hope he's not hurt! Oh, did Goku put him into any trouble? He better not of! I'm not going to be very glad if I find out Gohan is hurt!_

A while later, the young wife overheard Goku's old master announcing their arrival at the battlegrounds. Her heart leapt in joy, but also held slight rage and sorrow inside.

"Is he alright? Is my Gohan okay?" ChiChi yelled, getting up out of her seat, ready to get out and embrace her only son.

"Wait a minute! Wait until we land!" Master Roshi exclaimed, ordering the housewife to calm down and take a seat, but ChiChi didn't listen. Master Roshi looked out the window to see Goku, Krillin, and Gohan, and gave a friendly wave, "Hey, hello down there! Krillin, Goku!" he said in joy, and let out a few laughs as the airship lowered itself to the ground.

"Gohan!" ChiChi shouted, the airship landing on smooth earth.

Goku's eyebrows rose in concern. "Uhh…ChiChi?"

"What are you waiting for? My baby needs me! Open that door!" Chichi yelled, and the door began to open, "Gohan!" ChiChi shouted, pushing Master Roshi to the side, and rushing towards her son. Goku's eyes twitched, seeing his wife furiously dash over toward him. Chichi huffed and puffed, "I'm coming son!" Goku closed his eyes, and then immediately opened them up to see his wife leap over him, "Mommy's here!"

"Wait ChiChi!" Krillin yelled.

ChiChi growled putting her arms out, pounced on Krillin, taking Gohan away from him and into her arms, and letting her motherly instincts taking over, "I was so worried. It's okay, I'm here now, I won't let anything happen to you! Oh Gohan, say something!" ChiChi said in a worried tone, cradling her son.

"He'll be alright ChiChi," Krillin said in a comforting tone, "but did you see Goku over there? I don't wanna scare you but he's in pretty bad shape. If you're going to worry about anyone, well,-"

"My poor little boy! What did those bad men do to you? I promise I'm never letting you out of my sight again! Oh Gohan," ChiChi cried, walking back to the Capsule airship.

Krillin just watched Goku's wife, now a little puzzled. _Sheesh, it's not like it's her husband or anything…_

* * *

Goku and his friends and family headed in the airship, and took off to look for their deceased friends that lost their lives to the Saiyans. When they put the bodies in capsules and set them inside the ship, Krillin began to talk about the possibilities of their friends coming back to life. ChiChi lightened up when Gohan opened his eyes and she tightened her grip around him. She was also glad that her husband survived the intense fight, but since she had a little 5-year old boy, it was hard to resist a life that hasn't been in the world for long. Every mother has these feelings towards their children; wouldn't you focus a little more on the person you gave birth to, and also carried in your stomach for nine months?

Of course ChiChi was worried about her husband, but her own flesh in blood was unconscious, and she didn't know if he would live or not. Even though Goku was way more severely injured than anyone else, but he's a full-blooded Saiyan, and Saiyans can get through the roughest fights. The thing that really mattered to the mothers mind at the moment was her little boy who just went through his first battle, and she didn't even intend for him to fight and risk his life! He didn't have the desire to fight the Saiyans even though Goku had the yearning. ChiChi had plenty of time to worry about her husband later, though deep in her heart she was really upset about her husband being severely hurt from the Saiyans.

_I'm sorry Goku that I haven't gave you any attention since we all arrived to pick everyone up from the fighting grounds, but I was worried about our son too. I was a bit troubled that you put Gohan in danger, risking his life just to fight the Saiyans and saving the Earth. I just hope you don't think badly of me for going to Gohan before you. I promise I'll make it up to you later on when we have some alone time. I truly missed you very much even though I didn't show it in public. I love you very much Goku, and I hope you forgive me for acting like this. _

As everyone headed to a nearby hospital ChiChi was ready to be alone with Goku, and be able to socialize with him again. It's been about a year since she last saw him, and she missed her husband very much; she missed both of her boys. She couldn't wait until they were back home, and the world is finally at peace. Then she realized that some of Goku's friends needed to be brought back, and Krillin mentioned the planet Namek. Someone had to head to planet Namek and collect its planet Dragon Balls, so they can bring Yamcha, Tein, and Chiaotzu. ChiChi emotions ran wild thinking about Goku being gone for another possible few more months. She frowned at the thought of Goku being away again.

_As soon as Goku's injuries are healed, I just know he'll want to go to Namek and search for the Dragon Balls. Oh Goku, when will we be able to be reunited as a family again? Can't we just have one day together at home, and everything is like it used to be before all of this fighting happened? Just one day…_

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 2! I apologize for the wait! I hope this chapter was somewhat okay. :/ I thought it was kinda bad…but that's just me.(I always think about the negitives...-.-) Please let me know what you think and review! Let me know if I should keep continuing! Love you all~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :p**

* * *

_The Journey of a Housewife_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

When everyone made it to the hospital, Goku was immediately taken to the emergency room since he was the most beaten up. Meanwhile, Chichi and Master Roshi took Krillin and Gohan to get their small injuries taken care of, but was not easy to get them checked since Goku let out his petrified screams, not enjoying what the doctors and nurses were doing to help him heal and frightening the two males. After Goku, Krillin, and Gohan were taken care of they were placed into a big private hospital room, waiting for their injuries to be cured. Goku's body was covered with bandages, making him look like a mummy. He was placed in some machine that enclosed his body inside, except for his head.

Everyone was in the room having conversations, and enjoying each other's company, until Bulma barged into the room soon after, carrying a remote control, and turning on the television. Everyone's eyes were set on the TV, watching some reporter talk about the Saiyan ship. Bulma mentioned something about the remote Vegeta left behind before he departed from Earth that summoned his ship to him. She explained how she spent hours the last night studying the remote, and stated she had an idea how to use it. She pushed a few buttons, and expected the ship to move, but instead of heading towards their location it exploded into several pieces, leaving everyone in the room dumbfounded.

When Bulma paced the room pondering about possibilities to get to Namek, everyone's attention was grabbed by Mr. Popo, who was outside the room window on a flying carpet. He mentioned something about a ship, and Krillin suggested Bulma to go with to check it out. Being a little hesitant, Bulma nervously and slowly got onto the flying rug, and they disappeared to the space ship's location.

* * *

Gohan watched his mother leave the room, and he decided to go out to try to train, seeing his father and Krillin sleeping he thought this was the best time to do so. When ChiChi came back into the room with a bouquet of flowers she noticed her son was missing, and she began to get very worried about him.

"My…little boy," A frown appeared on her face, angry that Goku and Krillin were sleeping and didn't notice Gohan had disappeared, slamming her hand on top of Goku's machine, waking the two men up, "What did you do with my son?" ChiChi said in a raised voice, getting worried since she didn't know what happened to her son.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked confused.

"He's not here, so where is he?"

Krillin turned his head to look at Gohan's empty bed. "The last time I saw him he was in bead reading his book." He responded.

"That poor boy's hurt he needs to be in bed," ChiChi said, and tightened her grip on the bouquet, causing Krillin to shudder in fear, "and you just let him run off!" The two grown men cried out as ChiChi slammed the flowers on Goku's contraption, and she departed the room to look for Gohan.

"Thanks for the flowers," Goku said with a smile.

* * *

"Gohan!" ChiChi called out in the hospital lobby, and continued walking, "Surely he couldn't go too far, the doctor said his legs were so weak, I hope he isn't overexerting himself!" ChiChi said in a worried tone.

* * *

When she entered that room and saw her son was absent, she started to get worried, wondering where her only child could've went, and if he could be in a situation where he could get more hurt. Wouldn't you be worried about your only child if you found out he or she was gone and still recovering? Her motherly instincts kicked in, and she went out to search for her little boy. Her mind was set on finding her son, and if he was still okay and not getting more injuries, or even worse making his current wounds more severe. She searched throughout the hospital, calling out Gohan's name, and trying to think of places he could've run off to. When she looked up on the roof, her concern went down, and relief overwhelmed her seeing her little boy sitting down reading a book. She made her way over to Gohan, a small frown appearing on her face; she had no idea that her son was doing things he wasn't supposed to like doing push-ups on the side of the hospital building, or walking along balcony rails where he could easily fall off and break something.

"Gohan," ChiChi appeared in front of her son, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, hi mom, I-uh thought some fresh air would do me some good, so I came up here to read." Gohan said.

"You had me worried sick!" ChiChi shouted worriedly, making Gohan cry out in fear, hiding his face behind his book. ChiChi crouched down her back facing Gohan, and turned her head towards him, "Hop on and we'll go back to the room." ChiChi said, offering her son a piggy-back ride back to the room.

"But, I can walk! I feel fine!" Gohan said in defense.

ChiChi shook her head. "Don't be silly! Now chop-chop, come on Gohan," Gohan nodded his head in agreement, and got on her back, "There, see that's not so bad now is it?"

_Man, I'm so glad Gohan is okay, he had me worried sick! Why can't he just stay in one place and heal? I don't need to worry about both my husband and son! I can't wait until we're back home, and everyone is healed._

* * *

When Bulma came back and everyone was back in the hospital room, she announced the good news, bringing smiles to many faces. She didn't want to go to Namek alone, so she asked Krillin to go with her. Gohan was having the urge to go too, and kept shuddering as tightened his grip on the bed blanket.

"Hey guys," Gohan began to say

ChiChi walked over to his side. "What's wrong Gohan, do you have a tummy ache?"

Gohan grinded his teeth, trying to get out what he wanted to say. "I…want to go with Bulma and Krillin!"

"Wait a minute Gohan, you…you don't wanna leave me for two months-"

"But dad will be here with you, and I really want to go with them!"

"I…can't believe what I'm hearing; you'd rather go with them than staying with me?" ChiChi asked in disbelief.

_No, I can't let Gohan go with them; I haven't seen Goku or Gohan in over a year! I missed them so much, and I don't want to be worried anymore! What if something happens while they're at Namek? I just have a feeling something will go wrong, I just know it! I won't let my son be in danger again! I just want to be with both my husband and son for a while, isn't that too much to ask?_

"I'm…sorry mom but…I really need to…try to help get Piccolo back!"

_To get Piccolo back? Why does he want to bring __**him **__back? He abducted my son, kept him for a year to train for the Saiyans, and I don't even know what he did to him! And…and he wants to bring him back? What did that demon do to him?_

"ChiChi, aww let him go." Goku said.

"I can't take this anymore I swear! Why couldn't I just have a normal family who sits down and eats dinner, and talks about their day, and maybe watches TV and goes to bed!" ChiChi cried out.

"Don't be silly mom!" Gohan said as he began to unwrap some of his bandages.

"I'm silly? My son tells me I'm silly? I'm not the one who wants to run around, and be a super hero!"

"Bulma, you'll take me with you won't you?-"

"That's it! I'm putting my foot down Gohan! I won't let you leave be again! You just came home, after being gone for a year Gohan! You're a child, act like one! Don't throw away your childhood just trying to be a brave adult! Being a kid is the best part of life! You should be making friends and playing baseball, not trying to save the world!" ChiChi persuaded.

_I won't let him leave, I won't! I've missed him too much, along with Goku! If I even let one of them go I'll be miserable!_

"I'm going!" Gohan yelled on the top of his lungs, silencing his mother.

ChiChi shuddered in shock, surprised her son stood up for himself. "How did I…raise such a stubborn child?" ChiChi stammered.

"There's no time…for these childish things anymore, my friends are gone and they're not coming back! I have to help find the dragon balls! Mom, Piccolo died trying to help me, so I think I should do everything I can to help him! I can't sit around doing nothing when Piccolo needs me! I'm sorry I…yelled at you mom but, I have to try, you see? They're my friends!" Gohan explained.

ChiChi sighed in defeat. _Why does Gohan care about Piccolo so much? I don't want him to go to Namek, then I'll be missing him again! Why can't I ever do something about these things? I just want to spend more time with my boys, what's wrong with that? Sure Goku's here, but I can't help thinking my son will be in danger if he goes! I can't believe my son stood up for himself, against me! He's throwing his childhood away, and I can't do anything to stop him. Why can't the world just stay peaceful?_

* * *

ChiChi stood in front of a window, looking up at the blue sky, worrying about her son. Her son was out in space with Bulma and Krillin, heading towards planet Namek to collect the dragon balls, and wish all of their friends back. She was hoping her son was alright, and that nothing will happen during their trip to Kami's and Piccolo's home world. ChiChi closed her eyes, clamped her hands together, letting her fingers overlap each other, and put her joined hands up to her face, praying for her son.

_Oh Gohan, I miss you so much! Why couldn't you just stay here with me and your father? I'm so worried about you! You just came back to me, and now you're gone again! _

"ChiChi?" Goku asked in a worried tone, interrupting his wife's thoughts, "ChiChi, is something wrong?"

ChiChi sighed. "I'm fine; I'm just…worried about Gohan."

"Don't be, he'll be fine! He'll be back before you know it! I bet it won't take that long to find the dragon balls," Goku studied ChiChi, and noticed she was trembling, "ChiChi, what's wrong? You're shaking, and I'm getting-"

"I was worried about you Goku," ChiChi cried softly, letting a few sniffles escape her. Tears fell down her face, and she quickly wiped them away, "You died, were gone for a year, and fought strong enemies! I was afraid you would die again, and I couldn't do anything! I was alone, worrying about you and Gohan, and I didn't have anyone to comfort me during that time! I missed you so much Goku and I was so upset when I heard you died!" ChiChi cried out, letting more tears escape her eyes, and make their way down her face.

"Come here ChiChi," Goku waved her over to the bed, and she slowly made her way over to him, taking a seat next to his recovering body. Goku put a healed arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest, "It's alright ChiChi, and I'm back aren't I? I didn't realize this hurt you so much. I'm sorry I left you, but I had to get stronger to protect you and Gohan from these threats. I missed you too, and I wished I could've been there with you while I was up in the afterlife, but I had to stay up there to get stronger. Please stop your crying ChiChi; it hurts me to see you act like this. I promise when all of this is over, we'll all be back home and continue our lives together, just like before."

"I just wish no one would harm the planet, because it takes you away from me. I get really worried about you when you go out and fight, and I don't know if you'll come back or not. I remember when those men took Gohan, and you left to save him. It scared me, thinking that you wouldn't come back safely with Gohan."

"And it scared me when I felt your energy drop, thinking you were dead, but I was relieved when I saw you were still alive, though I got really worried seeing you lying on the ground. I have to protect you from these things, so I have to train to get stronger. You understand don't you?"

ChiChi nodded her head. "Y-yeah, I understand Goku, but I feel alone when you leave and train or fight."

Goku closed his eyes, putting his head on top of ChiChi's, and sighed as he took in her scent. "I know it's hard, but please understand why I'm doing this. I have to keep you and Gohan safe, and that means saving the world."

"Promise me you'll never leave," ChiChi said softly.

"I…I can't promise that Chi, because I don't know what'll happen-"

"Promise me!" ChiChi cried.

"Alright, I promise," ChiChi smiled and sighed, putting her arms around Goku's waist, and making sure she doesn't hurt him, "Hey ChiChi?"

"Yes?" ChiChi responded.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Goku said, a grin appearing on hi features.

"What is it?" ChiChi asked in confusion.

"Made love," Goku answered.

ChiChi blushed. "What? B-b-but, y-you're still injured!" Chichi stammered.

"That won't stop me!" Goku laughed, and forced his wife down on the hospital bed.

"N-n-no, we can't-"

Goku interrupted her with a kiss on her lips.

**That was chapter 3! I hope you all liked it! I took some quotes from DBZ episodes 36, and 37 I'm pretty sure. **

**Thanks for reading and review! Love you all~!**


End file.
